Field of the Invention
This specification relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a method for performing channel estimation in a wireless communication system and a device using the same.
Related Art
A wireless communication system is widely deployed to provide various types of communication services, such as voice and data. An object of a wireless communication system is to enable a plurality of terminals to perform reliable communication regardless of their locations and mobility.
In general, a wireless communication system is a multiple access system capable of supporting communication with a plurality of terminals by sharing available radio resources. Examples of radio resources include time, a frequency, code, transmission power and so on. Examples of a multiple access system includes a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, a single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system and so on.
A base station (BS) properly allocates radio resources to each piece of user equipment (UE) within a cell through scheduling. The UE may transmit control information or user data to the BS using the allocated radio resources. In this case, a method for transmitting control information and a method for transmitting user data may be different. Furthermore, a method for allocating radio resources for control information and a method for allocating radio resources for user data may be different. Accordingly, radio resources for control information and radio resources for user data may be different. A BS may differently manage radio resources reserved for control information and radio resources reserved for user data.
In a 3GPP LTE system, the time taken for control information or data user to be transmitted on a single subframe is a transmission time interval (TTI). In general, the length of a single subframe is 1 ms. However, a next-generation wireless communication system for responding to a change of a higher data rate and a faster channel environment attempts to achieve latency of 1 ms on a user plane. That is, a TTI having a length of 1 ms has a structure not suitable for low latency requirements in a next-generation wireless communication system. Accordingly, there is a need for a method for disposing a radio resource structure for satisfying lower latency by controlling a short TTI subdivided from the existing TTI.